Poem
by hotfruits
Summary: Edmund wants to win Peter's affections through poetry. INCEST SLASH
1. Edmund

-I own nothing-

_Your hair shines like the summer sun, your eyes like a breezy sea._

No, that's not right.

_Your hair shines in the summer sun, radiating_

Rubbish.

_Your eyes are like a deep ocean. Deep, and dangerous._

Why does everything I write sound so corny?

_Your hands, strong and calloused_

Why did I put his hands? What could I romantically say about his hands? 'Oh Peter, your

hands are so strong, I bet they would feel lovely jerking me off'. Yeah, real romantic.

_Your smile is bright enough to illuminate the darkest of days, warm enough to thaw the coldest of winters._

Well, that's not too bad. It's sappy and poetic, but it's not too cheesy. Maybe I should stop trying to serenade Peter about his sunny hair and ocean eyes, and concentrate on his smile.

_A smile that keeps my lonely heart beating when directed at me._

_A smile that keeps my lonely heart stopping when directed at others._

Needs a little revision, not terrible though.

_When I see your face in my dreams, it is not of juvenile things like sexual touches and sensual whispers._

_When I see your face in my dreams, is it of white, straight teeth, that smile for me as they say the words I so long to hear._

Maybe I shouldn't tell Peter I dream of him, sounds kind of…creepy. But Peter is a hopeless romantic, he'd probably be flattered if someone dreamt of him.

I wonder if I should leave this masterpiece as is, or work on it some more. I wish I had Susan's talent for poetry, I'm rubbish at this. Everything I write is cliché and corny.

I wish there was a way for me to tell Peter how I felt, without actually needing to speak to him. Telling your brother you're secretly in love with him within punching distance is not my idea of romantic.

I'm great with words, as long as I am speaking them. I've never been good at portraying my thoughts into written form.

Maybe I can convince Susan I need help wooing a girl at school, so she'll help me. She would kill me if she knew I had feelings for Peter. 'Oh, it's so unholy!' Whatever Su.

Maybe Lucy would help. Issues about sex never really concern her, she just believes in love. Besides, two brothers dating can't be any worse than a girl dating a faun. I'm sure Lucy would understand.

Ah, who am I kidding? Lucy would get so giggly and happy she'd end up telling Peter. I really don't want him finding out I love him through Lucy, that would be more mood killing than my poetry.

None of this is going to work, I should just give up now. Even _if_ Peter returned my feelings, no one besides Lucy would understand, for very obvious reasons.

What the…? Did someone just slide a piece of paper under my door? I wonder what it could be…

_In the rainy fall weather, I see your personality_

_In the snowy winter weather, I see your soul_

_In the breezy spring weather, I see your heart _

_In the sunny summer weather, I see your smile_

Wow…cheesy, but beautiful. Who would write something so poetic about me?


	2. Peter

Peter held the paper in his hands, debating what to do with it. He could grow a pair and knock on Edmund's door, giving him the paper. Or, he could slip the paper under the door and run away like a lion with his tail between his legs.

He could stand face to face with Edmund and bare the pain of a hurtful rejection. Or, he could avoid all of that and slip the paper under the door, like a secret admirer. Which he was, now that he thought about it.

So, option A, potentially getting his ass kicked by younger brother for having an unholy infatuation with him. Or, option B, getting his feelings out there without younger brother knowing it was him, which greatly reduces the risk of heartache and other bodily aches.

Option B it was, as Peter slid the paper under the door.

He quickly and quietly walked away, making it past the corner as he heard a door, possibly Edmund's, open.

He walked faster now, faintly hearing footsteps down the corridor. It could've been one of the other boys in Edmund's dorm, but he didn't want to risk that chance.

He stepped through the door that led outside, breaking out into a full run. He didn't stop running until he reached his own dorm, throwing the door open and slamming it loudly behind him.

He stood there with his hands on his knees, breathing deeply in order to try and calm his thudding heart.

Peter couldn't believe he'd done it. He actually gave Edmund the poem. Granted, he ran away from the battle, but he still held some triumph over this small victory.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, as he glanced worriedly around the room. What if it was Edmund?

No, that would be impossible. There is no way Edmund would know it was him, no way.

Peter opened the door, biting his tongue so he wouldn't scream as he saw who it was.

Of course it was Edmund, of course.

"Pete, can I talk to you?" Edmund asked, as Peter saw the paper with the poem clutched tightly in his hand.

Although he felt like he was dying on the inside, Peter smiled and stepped aside, allowing his brother to enter the room.

"What's on your mind, Ed?" Peter said, nonchalantly. Just got to play it smooth.

"I got this sappy love poem, and I have no idea who it's from. Do you know of any girls who like me Pete?" Edmund asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

On one hand, Peter's insides were jumping with joy because Edmund didn't know it was him, or anyone, for that matter. On the other, his well thought out poem was just called sappy.

"I don't Ed, sorry" Peter, giving Edmund's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Shucks, I wish I knew" Edmund actually looked distraught over this, to Peter's surprise. "Despite it's corniness, this is a nice poem. I would love to thank them for it…and to politely refuse their affections…because I have my own" Edmund whispered, more to himself than to Peter.

Peter's heart sunk as he heard Edmund whisper feelings for another. He wasn't sure why, but Peter always imagined Ed to be the type of man to never really have romantic feelings for people. He always figured that, with Edmund's personality, he would go from one date to another, never settling down.

The only time Peter ever imagined Edmund in a serious relationship was when he thought of himself in that same one.

"You like someone, Ed?" Peter asked, successfully keeping his voice steady.

Assuming Peter hadn't heard him, Edmund blushed as he looked down at his feet.

"Um…yeah, I do…but they don't like me, so it hardly matters"

Peter couldn't imagine anyone not liking Edmund. Sure, his personality was a bit…different, but it was an interesting, refreshing kind of different.

And he was gorgeous too, as Peter and many of the girls here at school called him.

"Don't be daft Ed, you're a great catch. You should tell her your feelings" Peter smiled in his mature, helpful older brother way.

"That's just it, though. I can't tell her my feelings, because it's…it's not a her" Edmund said, blinking his eyes to stop his tears.

Peter's heart sunk even further. He could've dealt with Edmund loving a woman., but loving another man?

"Edmund, whether you're gay or not, just know that I will always love you, alright?" Peter said, his voice cracking when he said the word 'love'.

"That's my other problem" Edmund whispered, as a few tears dripped down his face, onto his parted lips.

Peter had never seen a more beautiful site in his entire life.

Without thinking, he brought a hand to cup Edmund's cheek, as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. He brushed his thumb against Edmund's wet lips, reveling in their softness.

Edmund looked at him, tears shining in his dark eyes, as he kissed Peter's thumb.

"It was you, wasn't it? You wrote the poem" Edmund whispered, his eyes locked with Peter's.

"Sorry it was so sappy" was all Peter he said, as he brought their lips together.


End file.
